Revenge of the Werewuff
by JusSonic
Summary: The Werewuff from the last Rugrats Halloween episode is back and it has bitten Chuckie. His friends must saved Chuckie before he turned into a Werewuff creature forever! Also, Chuckie gets feelings for a certain former bully who is also in love with him.


Author's note  
This story feature the returns of the Werewuff from the last Rugrats Halloween episode. Also, it will feature a coupling I hinted off in my last story.

4...3...2...1...!

Every birthday, my mom and dad would say, you're another year older, another year wiser

But I still go to school to get an education I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!

All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!

All Grown Up! I want the world to know!

All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!

All Grown with you

All Grown Up...with...you!

It's dark night at the Matthews mansion. Above things are a bit slow since Alan's last attempt to ruined Tommy and his friends' lives, things is a-buzzing in the lair underneath the mansion. Alan's father's minions, who have been "updated" in the past, are doing their favorite activity.  
"Okay, deal's up, boys! Time to pass out the cards!" said Tiger-tron.  
"Man, it's day that the boss's son isn't here to boss us around, heh?" asked Killer Boppo.  
"Well, after the boss's son managed to get through his two weeks detention he earned for the betting and stealing the red-hair's bear, the other boss Coco decided to take her son on a vacation in an attempt to improved her son." said Bumblebee.  
It's true. Coco is recently out of town on a business trip, taking Alan with her, in hopes he can improved her.  
"MetalTharg glad to have free run of the place," MetalTharg remarked.  
"I knew where I can find you idiots!"  
This came from MegaRobosnail who creaked in.  
"Aw, give us a break, MegaRobosnail! We wanted a vacation too!" whined Ultimate Fiend.  
"Yeah, and I am close to winning!" said Ultimate Tippy, although he is still too stupid to realized he is losing so far.  
"Oh shut up and listen. It's time to eat the creature again. Whose turn is it?" demands MegaRobosnail.  
"Uh...it's Long Arms's turn!" said Beaver Jerk, pointing at Long Arms.  
"But I fed it yesterday!" protested Long Arms.  
"No, because Tiger-tron fed it yesterday!"  
"No, I fed it the day before!" protested Tiger-tron.  
The minions argued on who really fed it on what day. MegaRobosnail sighs in annoyance.  
"Never mind! I'd feed it!" snapped MegaRobosnail as he leaves the room  
"Good, that got rid of him. Back to the game." said Tiger-tron.

MegaRobosnail has found the food for the creature and goes to where Alan and everyone else in the mansion kept it locked up.  
"I have to do everything around here! Its bad enough Clonus isn't here because Alan ordered him to keep an eye on Tommy and company! He should have at least humored me and fed him once in a while!" complained MegaRobosnail.  
MegaRobosnail entered the room and stopped shortly in shock. There is a cage very big and looked like a dog kennel in the room where the creature it supposed to be in. But now...the cage itself is trashed and the door itself is broken open. MegaRobosnail dropped the food and looked around frantically.  
"Oh no, oh no! Please tell me this didn't happen!" yelled MegaRobosnail.  
He hears a howl like a wolf and turned. Sure enough, he sees the other exit to the door, the doors leading to outside, that are smashed open. As he takes a peek outside, he sees footprints, not human, in the ground leading to wherever. MegaRobosnail has come to one conclusion:  
"Oh great! The Werewuff is loose!

"Hey fish food, what's going on in here?" Tiger-tron asked, entering the room.  
"The Werewuff has gotten out!" MegaRobosnail explained.  
"Oh, is that all?" Tiger-tron replied, "Well as long as it's not important..."  
"I don't think you realize the danger of this situation" MegaRobosnail explained, "we were keeping that creature here for a special reason. If it has escaped, everything we've worked for could be ruined!"   
"So...are we calling the boss or not?" Tiger-tron asked.

Meanwhile, far away, the All Grown Up gang were attending school, oblivious to anything that was happening.  
"Did you guys hear the news?" Dil asked, "I heard that Alan's mom took him on a vacation this week."  
"Then that means we won't have to deal with any of his evil schemes" Chuckie replied.  
"Thank goodness for that" Tommy said, "it'll be nice to let our guard down for once. I think we should do something really big to celebrate."  
"Like a party?" Dil asked.  
"Well, yeah" Tommy said, "but I was thinking of some kind of event that we could all attend."  
"Like a..." Dil began.  
"I don't think all of us want to go to a Sci-Fi convention" Tommy said sternly.  
"Fine bro, whatever you say" Dil replied.

"You know, there is this new movie about a wizard who is on a request to get rid of a magic object that will bring suffering to all while trying to save his girlfriend from a very sick color goblin." Phil said.  
"Yeah. Mom will let us see it providing we come home by ten...and believe it or not, the movie ends at 9:30." Lil added.  
"Great. We can see that. It's not everyday we see a movie that sounds like a bunch of magic films and a super hero film crammed into one." Tommy comments. He then turns to Kimi, his girlfriend. "Kimi, do you want to go see it?"  
"Is it going to be one of those dates?" Kimi asked with a smile.  
Tommy kissed Kimi.  
"Does this answer your question?"  
"Yep."  
"Why am I not surprised you two also make it a date as well?" Angelica remarked.  
"Well, you can have one too if you liked. In fact," Susie said with a smirk. "I got an idea on how to make the celebration a bit exciting..."

Susie has managed to convince Miss O'Keats to borrow a hat from one of her classes, the same one that was used for the pretend marriage thing a while back. Susie writes down some names on three pieces of paper and puts them in the hat.  
"Okay, the boys, with the exception of Tommy of course, will take out a name from the hat. Whoever girl's name is on the piece of paper, the boy will 'coupled' up with for the movie." Susie said.  
"Well, at least I ain't coupled up with you again." Angelica said.  
Susie ignored Angelica, since she's been on this for a while now and holds out the hat for the boys to take a name out. Chuckie, Phil, and Dil each got out a piece of paper. They looked at what girl they will couple up with.  
"Hey, alright! I get Susie!" Phil said with a smirk. "At least I didn't get Lil or Angelica. That would be weird and scary."  
"Well, Phil, here's something weird and scary: I get your sister." Dil said.  
"You mean I get the weird one?" groaned Lil.  
The others looked at Chuckie who stared at his piece of paper.  
"Who did you get, Chuckie?" asked Tommy.  
"Wait, since Susie, Kimi, and Lil are the only ones taken, you aren't suggesting..." Angelica said with a frown.  
Chuckie chuckled.  
"I get you Angelica." Chuckie said.  
"Ooh, looks like the odd couple since babies are at it again!" Susie joked.  
"Shut up, Carmichael." Angelica said annoyed.  
Chuckie goes up to Angelica.  
"Well, you aren't still mad about those pictures of you, right?" Chuckie asked nervously.  
"What do you think?"  
While this is going on, Kimi whispers to Susie.  
"Out of curiosity, was this a coincidence or did this happened on purpose?" asked Kimi.  
Susie smirks.  
"Purpose. I suspected Chuckie has a crush on Angelica but he's too scared to mention. I know Angelica likes Chuckie, but she refuses to admit it. So what can I say? This is going to be interesting." Susie remarked.  
Kimi laughs quietly. "I bet."

Soon the kids went back to their houses to prepare for the movie.  
"Hey T, you think this is one of those interactive type movies, like 'the Rocky Horror Picture Show?'" Dil asked, "because if it is, I need to put together a wizard costume."  
"If you come dressed as a wizard, I'm not sitting next to you" Tommy said, "and I don't think Lil will want to either."  
"Lil will be cool with it" Dil said, rummaging through his closet, "maybe I can borrow dad's old bathrobe."  
"I don't know about you, but I'm concentrating on looking good for tonight" Tommy replied.  
"Yeah dude, but that's expected" Dil said, "Kimi's your girlfriend, but Lil isn't mine, so it doesn't matter how I look. Speaking of girlfriends, could you imagine what would happen if two more of us hooked up?"  
"Hey, it could happen" Tommy said, "We've been together a long time. We know each other better than we know other people."  
"All I know is, I'm never dating anybody for a few years" Dil replied, before pulling a plunger out of his closet. "Do you think this would make a good wizard's staff?"

Meanwhile, walking the streets of the city where a pair of mysterious men. One carried a large net, the other, a tranquilizer gun.  
"Here little werewolf, werewolf" called the disguised Ultimate Tippy "I've got a nice little treat for you."  
"He's not going to come if you call him, nimrod" Killer Boppo, "according to my 'Monsters of the World' book, a werewolf can be attracted by wolfsbane."  
"Don't we have a Werewuff?" Tippy asked.  
"It's the same basic creature!" Boppo explained, "Now, here's the plan. I'll use some wolfsbane to lure it over to us. Then you shoot it with a dart and I'll net him."  
"No problem" Ultimate Tippy said, "say, where'd you get wolfsbane from anyway?"  
"I didn't know where to find some, so I grabbed some ferns from the park" Boppo explained, "it looks pretty much the same, that dumb creature won't know the difference."

Sometime later...

The kids arrived at the theater for the movie itself. They did dress the way they are.  
"Man, this movie is going to be great. Any chance you would make something like it, Tommy?" Kimi asked.  
"Well, if we're lucky, you may be the main star. Of course, we'd have to make some differences." Tommy suggested.  
"Finster, do not even think of holding my hand during the film. Got it?" Angelica told her "chaperone".  
"Like I want to. It isn't my fault we got paired up!" Chuckie protested. "At least let me buy you some popcorn. That's what I'm supposed to do, right?"  
"Well, there's that."  
The kids pay for their tickets and got in the theater. The boys decided on buying food for both themselves and the girls they are with. Then they went to get some seats. Tommy found seat for himself and Kimi, Phil and Susie found seats, Chuckie and Angelica found seats, and Dil and Lil...got seats though not close to each other.  
"Man, this is going to be great. A big fusion type movie and we're smacked in the middle of watching it!" Dil exclaimed.  
"So to speak." remarked Lil.  
Meanwhile Chuckie offered to hold Angelica's popcorn while she talks on her cellphone.  
"Angelica, shouldn't you turned that cellphone off? It may distract everyone else." Chuckie said. "And...the movie's starting!"  
Angelica sighs. "Samantha, I got to go." Angelica said in her cellphone then hangs up and makes sure it's shut off.  
The movie begins with a bunch of previews then the movie soon started. The movie. It starts with a narrator explaining the story then the magic object disappearing. The next scene has the main hero walking through the woods with his love of his life. Angelica sighs in happiness.  
"Man, those two got it good. They are a couple to begin with in this film. I hope I find someone soon." Angelica comments in a low voice.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure someone can...gulp...fall for you." Chuckie said nervously also in a low voice. He paused then spoke again. "And despite your attitude sometimes, you are kinda...attractive. And I am not saying that because I didn't want you to bully me. You can be kind whenever you want to and inside lies a good heart."  
Angelica looks surprised, then blushed for a bit. She then went back to watching the movie.  
Phil and Susie are two rows behind them, watching the scene.  
"You sure they got a thing for each other?" asked Phil.  
"I'm sure. And look at Angelica. I swear she was blushing." Susie said.  
"I thought swearing isn't cool."  
"Focus, Phil."

"So let me see if I understand what you're saying" Phil said, keeping his voice low, so as not to disturb the other patrons, "you think Chuckie and Angelica like each other?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying" Susie answered, "I'm Angelica's best friend, and I can tell when she blushes."  
"Man, this is weird" Phil said, "I can understand Tommy and Kimi hooking up, but this...Who's next, Dil and my sister?"  
Susie craned her head to look at Lil, who was doing what she could to ignore Dil. "Ya know, I don't see that happening" Susie replied.  
"Well maybe this movie will help take my mind off this whole unsettling subject" Phil said, turning his attentions back toward the screen. "Hey ninjas! This movie's starting to pick up!"  
Susie watched the movie too, but she couldn't keep what she had seen out of her mind. She decided to talk to Angelica after the movie.

Meanwhile, a few miles from the theater, Ultimate Tippy and Killer Boppo were still searching for their missing Werewuff.  
"Why is it so important that we find this thing tonight?" Tippy asked, "I wanna get back to the game, I had a hot hand, ya know."  
"First off genius, you were losing miserably" Boppo explained, "and secondly, we need to catch the thing because there's supposed to be a full moon tonight. And you know what happens with a Werewuff and a full moon."   
"Not really" Tippy replied.  
"Well I don't have the time to explain it to you" Boppo said, "let's just say you don't wanna get bitten by this thing. Actually, that gives me an idea."  
"It does?" asked a confused Tippy.  
"Yeah" Boppo said, "since the Werewuff is loose, it will no doubt seek out humans. All we have to do is wait for one to be attacked, then recapture the thing. And if something bad happens to the human, eh, that's no skin off our noses."  
"I don't have a nose" Tippy added.  
"Stop taking everything so literally!" Boppo yelled, acting like his namesake and bopping him on the head. 

Back in the theater, the Rugrats gang was still watching the movie.  
"This movie's pretty sweet, huh Susie? Susie?"   
Phil looked over and saw that his friend was keeping a close eye on Chuckie and Angelica.  
"I thought you were gonna forget about that whole thing" he said.  
"It's kind of hard" Susie said, "think about it. These two might be right for one another, and all they need is just one push in the right direction."   
"I am thinking about it, and it's making me sick" Phil said "although those nachos I had probably didn't help things."   
"Knock it off Phil" Susie scolded, "I need to talk with her, to see if she feels how I think she does."  
"Just leave me out of it" Phil said, "this kind of thing is usually Lil's department. Plus I'm missing all the great fusion action!"

Later at 9:30...

"Man, that movie was rock star!" Kimi said as she and her friends left the theater.  
"I got to admit. It is something." Angelica agreed.  
"So Tommy, did you and Kimi kissed and hold her in case she gets scared?" teased Dil.  
"Dil!" Tommy and Kimi said at once, blushing.  
As the others talked about the film, Susie noticed Angelica is by herself, not talking to the others. Seeing her chance to speak, she goes over to her.  
"So Angelica, how was Chuckie?" Susie asked with a smile.  
"I didn't make fun of him, if that's what you're asking." Angelica said.  
"Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about. I saw you blushing during the film."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Face it, throughout the film, you didn't leave Chuckie's side or harass him. So spill it."  
"Oh...okay." Angelica said with a sigh. "I got to admit Chuckie is an okay guy, for a red-haired nerd."  
"'Okay guy'? Angelica, I know what's going on. You had hanged out with Chuckie since we were kids. And don't say because you like to get him scared or harass him or stuff. I know you more than liked him."  
Angelica looked puzzled than noticed the smirk on Susie's face. She got the idea quickly.  
"Are you suggesting...you're crazy! I mean, I liked Sean for crying out loud!" protested Angelica.  
Susie chuckled. "Not recently. If I recall, in one of our conversions, it was Chuckie this and Chuckie that."  
Angelica was about to make a comeback remark when Tommy calls over to them.  
"Come on! We got to get home before curfew!" Tommy called.  
"Saved by the cousin," Angelica said in relief all of the sudden. Then Susie chuckled again. "What?"  
"Oh nothing."  
Susie and Angelica rejoin the others and they begin to walk home. Angelica thinks about what Susie has told her. Then Chuckie went over to her and walked aside her. Angelica didn't notice until they are near the park.  
"Hey, Angelica. Did you like the movie?" asked Chuckie nervously.  
"I told you it was okay." Angelica said with a sigh.  
"Oh." Chuckie paused then speak again. "Listen, if it's all right...can I walk you home?"  
Angelica paused then shrugged.  
"Oh, all right. Just don't get on my nerves, okay?" Angelica said.  
Chuckie smiled but noticed Angelica's look and was forced to conceal it.  
"Hey guys. I think Angelica and I will take the shortcut through the park." Chuckie called to the others.  
Kimi smirked.  
"Okay, but be home on time, you two!" joked Kimi as she and the others walked on.  
Chuckle blushed. He didn't know it but Angelica blushed and secretly smiles at him.

As Tommy and his friends walked their own way home...  
"I'm telling ya. Angelica and Chuckie liked each other!" Susie said.  
"Well, they did hanged out allot since we were babies." Tommy nodded.  
"Yeah, but Chuckie and Angelica?" asked Lil in disbelief. "A bully loving the boy she loves? Maybe in some city with a kid who has a football shaped head, but not here."  
"Well, I think it would be romantic if two more of us hooked up. It's like me and Tommy. We didn't know how we feel about each other until a while ago. I think the same may be true with Chuckie and Angelica." Kimi said with a smile.  
Lil sighs and looked at Dil.  
"Don't you be getting any ideas!" scolded Lil.  
"What? What did I do?" asked Dil puzzled.

It got dark and scary as Chuckie and Angelica walked through the shortcut in the park.  
"I know I shouldn't be like this but, if I can borrow a line from you Finster, I don't think this is a good idea." Angelica said trembling.  
"Don't worry. I can keep you safe and nothing will happen to you." Chuckie said, putting his arm around Angelica.  
Angelica blushed a bit.  
"Thanks." Angelica said, hugging Chuckie.  
Chuckie is surprised. Angelica rarely hugs him. But he hugs back. The two got into one of those comfortable hugs, too comfortable to break. Now they got into one of those weird-o trances and begin to lean towards each other. But they stopped when they heard a big growl.  
"What is that?" asked Angelica, hugging Chuckie.  
"I don't know. Tommy, Kimi, is that you guys?" asked Chuckie.  
The growling is coming from a nearby bush. As the two looked, they see red eyes and sharp looking teeth.  
"What...what is that?" gasped Angelica.  
Before Chuckie can answered, whatever it is jumps out and attacked.

The mysterious thing pounced on Chuckie and bit him in the arm.  
"Aaaah, get it off, get it off!" Chuckie yelled, trying to shake the creature off of him.  
"Hang on Finster" Angelica said. She looked around the park, until she noticed a large stick lying on the ground.  
"Hey fang face!" she said, "get off him!"  
WHACK!  
The stick connected with the furry creature, knocking him off Chuckie and sending him flying a few feet. Angelica took advantage of the distraction to grab Chuckie.  
"Come on Chuckie, we need to get out of here" she said, running as fast as she could. She kept peering behind her to see if the creature was following them, but she couldn't see it. Finally they both made it to the end of the park.  
"You okay?" Angelica asked.   
"No, that thing bit me!" Chuckie shouted.  
"People shouldn't let their dogs run free in this city" Angelica said, "come on, I'll take you to the hospital."  
"What do we tell my parents?" Chuckie asked.  
"I'm not lying to them" Angelica said, "Here, you can call them on my cell phone. Just don't use up my minutes."

At the Finster house, Chaz was sitting and enjoying himself, when he got a call.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey dad, it's Chuckie"  
"Oh hi son" Chaz said, "Kimi told me you were walking Angelica home. That was very nice of you."  
"Yeah thanks" Chuckie said, "um listen, here's the thing. Angelica and I were walking through the park and..."  
Chuckie began to explain to his father exactly what had happened.  
"What!" Chaz exclaimed, "Hold on son, I'll be right there! Kira, Kimi, come on, we've got an emergency!"  
Kira popped her head out from the kitchen "what is it Chaz?" she asked.  
"Chuckie just called, he was bitten by some animal in the park" Chaz said, "We need to get to the hospital."

Meanwhile, in the park, the Werewuff had recovered from the blow he had received from the stick. He sniffed around, but found no trace of the boy and girl he had attacked. Lifting his head to the sky, he let out a howl that would send shivers up the spine of anyone who was around to hear it. Then, knowing that night would soon be at an end, he retreated towards the bridge he used to protect himself from the daylight.

The next day...

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Susie are shocked that Chuckie is in the hospital so after school, they went to go see him. As they arrived, they see Kimi and Angelica are already there. Kimi sees them and runs over to cry on Tommy's shoulder.  
"We came as soon as we could." Tommy said as he comforts his girlfriend.  
"What happened?" asked Lil.  
"Well Chuckie and I were taking the shortcut home. Along the way, some sort of dog jumped out and attacked Chuckie! He bit him before I managed to droved him off with a stick!" Angelica explained.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yeah. The doctors are checking him for rabies." Kimi said shaken. "They say that they never seen tooth marks like the ones that is on Chuckie."  
"Oh, I hope he's okay." said Angelica with a sigh.  
"What's with the worrying, Angelica?" asked Susie. "And you called him by his first name?"  
"Hey, can't I be worry in my life!"  
"Or is it because you are really concerned for him," Phil suggested.  
Angelica blushed and quickly changes the subject.  
"Anyway, Finster's parents are in his room visiting. We will see him when we're allowed to."  
Angelica turned away sadly and wanted to be alone.  
"Come on, tell me! Is Angelica concerned or not?" asked Dil puzzled.  
"Of course, she's concerned. She got here before mom, dad, and I did, worrying sick. I think she's very concerned." Kimi said.  
Tommy is surprised.  
'Does my cousin have a crush on Chuckie?' thought Tommy.  
Just then, Chas, Kira, and a doctor came by.  
"Well, how is he?" asked Kimi.  
"He should be fine. No rabies or anything." Chas said in relief but concerned at the same time.  
"You kids can see him now." The doctor said. "But I should warn you: your friends have been acting...weird."

So the gang went in to visit Chuckie, who was still lying in his bed.   
"Oh Chuckie, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kimi said, rushing over and hugging her brother, "when I heard what happened, I was so worried!"  
"Hey Chuckie, how ya doing?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm all right" Chuckie said, "but I feel kind of weird."  
"Well the doc told us you don't have rabies, so that's good, right?" Tommy said.   
"Yeah, I'm happy about that" Chuckie said, "but didn't the doctors explain about my bite marks?"  
"They mentioned something like that" Phil said.  
"What's the big deal Chuck?" Tommy asked.  
"If I had been bitten by a normal dog, I wouldn't mind" Chuckie said, "but I think this thing may have been a wolf. And not a normal wolf either."   
"Are you talking about a werewolf?" Dil asked, "I didn't know they were native to this area."  
"Chuckie, you know I normally agree with you, but you have to admit, this does seem a little farfetched" Tommy said.  
"As much as the idea of an evil kid trying to destroy us?" Susie asked.  
"Okay, point taken" Tommy said.  
"So, are you gonna be able to come home today?" Lil asked.  
"Yeah, but the doctors are still going to run some tests" Chuckie explained, "if they find anything, they'll let me know."  
"This gives me time to go home and research werewolves" Dil said excitedly, "if you were bitten by one, I'll find out."  
"Well I hope not" Chuckie said, "my dad's allergic to fur."

Later that day, things went back to normal. Although the gang did notice that Chuckie did have more hair then normal.  
"Hey buddy, what happened?" Phil said, "you go through puberty?  
"Ha ha" Chuckie replied, clearly not amused, "for your information, I woke up like this."  
"You know, I'm beginning to think that there may be something to Dil's werewolf theory after all" Tommy said, "Chuckie, it might be better if you stayed inside for a while."  
"No way Tommy" Chuckie replied, "I'm not going to let a little extra hair affect my life. I may avoid the park from now on, but other than that, I'm going to just try and pretend this thing never happened."   
"If you say so Chuckie" Tommy said, "we won't bring it up any more."  
"Thank you" Chuckie replied, "now, who's for hamburgers? I have this sudden craving for meat."  
Phil and Tommy exchanged nervous glances with one another.

Back in Alan's evil lair...

"So did you guys find the Werewuff yet?" asked Tiger-tron.  
"No! We must have searched all night and we haven't seen hide or hair of it," yawn Killer Boppo.  
"All we need is some coffee and we can get back to searching." remarked Ultimate Tippy as he mixed up some coffee in himself...so to speak.  
"Well, you fools better find him soon! If Alan finds out about this, he'd have all our butts." yelled MegaRobosnail.  
"Wait, you're the one who was going to feed him, so you'd take the blame!" protested Long Arms.  
"Well, the Werewuff is our responsibility! So if we don't find him before Alan gets back, we're in big trouble so let's move out!"  
"You mean the boss is coming back?" asked MetalTharg worried.

The next day, back at school, the kids couldn't help but notice that Chuckie was way different than normal. The hair was a common thing, but he also seemed to become more aggressive and more, dare they say it "animalistic."  
"I'm telling you guys, Chuckie is showing all the tell-tale signs of a werewolf" Dil explained. "Lucky guy. I wish I was turning into one."  
"Are you positive?" Tommy asked.  
"Bro, the weird and peculiar is my expertise" Dil said, "this all points to one thing, a werewolf. Which means at the next full moon, our buddy Chuck will become a viscous, snarling beast with a thirst for blood!"   
"I'm trying to eat here" Phil exclaimed.  
"I hate to agree with Dil, but you can't argue with the evidence" Tommy said, "Well then if Chuckie is becoming a werewolf, how do we stop him?"  
"Um...I'd rather not say. Let's just say silver is involved. Mainly making a bullet out of silver and shooting it into the werewolf."  
"No way," Tommy said, "I'm not shooting my best friend. Besides, I'm too young to even own a gun."  
"I told you I didn't want to say" Dil replied.  
"What're you guys talking about?" Kimi asked, setting her tray down on the table.  
"Chuckie" the guys replied.  
"Yeah, he's been acting really strange lately" Kimi replied, "I've never seen him like this. That bite must have affected him more than we thought."  
"Guys" Dil said, "I hate to say this, but in this kind of situation, I think we need to call in some help."  
"Animal control?" Phil joked.  
Kimi responded by punching him in the shoulder, "don't joke about this!" she shouted.  
"Ow, okay jeez!" Phil said, rubbing his sore shoulder.  
"Nope, I was thinking of our old pal, Prof. Spooky" Dil said, "he's a brilliant scientist, he must know a non-lethal way to restore Chuckie to normal."  
"I guess we don't have a choice" Tommy said, "We'll visit him after school. I just hope he can help."

Elsewhere in the school, Lil and Susie were involved in something else.  
"Are you sure this will work?" Lil asked.  
"Absolutely" Susie said, "Angelica is too proud to admit how she feels for Chuckie. But if she spends some time alone with him, maybe her emotions will finally get the better of her."  
"I sure hope so" Lil replied.  
Susie and Lil approached Angelica at her locker.  
"What do you two want?" she asked angrily.  
"Hey Angelica, me and Lil are getting together at Kimi's house tonight for a party. You in?"   
"Absolutely" Angelica said.  
"Good, be there tonight at 9:00" Susie said, before she and Lil walked off. "Now all we do is sit and wait."  
"I don't feel right about lying to Angelica" Lil said.  
"We're not technically lying, we're just giving her a push in the right direction" Susie replied, "and relax, nothing can possibly go wrong."

Yes, even the teachers begin to notice Chuckie's change of behavior. One of them caught Chuckie chewing on the track team's shoes. Not to mentioned, the janitor has to clean up where Chuckie went to the bathroom, and it ain't where you expect humans to go. Soon, Chuckie was sent to Pangborn's office for a 'chat'.  
"Okay, what's wrong, Finster? This isn't about the detention I gave ya because of the betting thing, is it?" asked Pangborn.  
"No, sir. I'm fine. I am normal as usual." insisted Chuckie.  
"Finster, I don't recalled," Pangborn said as he reads the list of what Chuckie did, "'chewing on the track team's shoes', normal. You were showing bizarre behavior recently, even weirder than from the other Pickles."  
Chuckie wasn't paying attention as he begins to scratch himself.  
"You okay, Finster?" asked Pangborn with a frown.  
"Sorry about that, sir. I am scratching myself. I think I got fleas." said Chuckie with a shrug.  
"Oh my gosh!" yelled Pangborn in alarmed. "How did a kid liked you get fleas?"  
Chuckie wasn't paying attention again as he growls at a sandwich Pangborn left on his desk. He pounced on it and now the former wrestler turned vice-principal was playing tug of war with his sandwich in the middle.  
"Let go, Finster!" demands Pangborn.  
But eventually Chuckie has won and seized the sandwich. He begins to chow down on it like a wolf. Pangborn just stared.  
"Do you want me to call your parents, Finster?" asked Pangborn.  
Chuckie roared at Pangborn when he tries to get closed. Pangborn back off as Chuckie went back to chewing.  
"You just earned yourself detention, wolf boy." remarked Pangborn.

After school, the kids (except Chuckie who has detention and Angelica) met outside.  
"I think Chuckie just got worst, you guys. He has stolen Pangborn's sandwich and chow down on it...like a wolf!" said Phil.  
"Listen, we got to talked to Professor Spooky about this but we got to get something from Chuckie so he could observed it to find a cure! We'd need some hair." Tommy said concerned.  
"We may have some problems. Susie and I are going to have a party at Kimi's house and invited Angelica in hopes we can get her to admit her feelings for Chuckie." Lil mentioned.  
"Looks like our group is about to get weirder." remarked Dil.  
"You guys are having a party without asking me first?" asked Kimi, glaring at Lil and Susie.  
"You never mind it before." Susie pointed out.  
Tommy held Kimi's hand. "It's okay, Kimi. We can see Professor Spooky without you. Besides, you may have to wait here to bring Chuckie home. I'm sure he's okay with you."  
Kimi smiles...and gave some wolf hair to Chuckie.  
"Here you go, Chuckie was shredding during school hours, which was on the list Pangborn got. Hopefully Spooky can used it to find a cure." Kimi said.  
"Okay, let's get going." Tommy said.  
"Oh, Tommy," Kimi said as she kissed her boyfriend. "Good luck."  
"We'd need it." remarked Phil.

After school, most of the All Grown Up gang traveled to the scary mansion of Prof. Spooky.  
"I know we've been here a few times before, but I always get freaked out by this place" Phil said, "let's get this over with."  
Tommy knocked on the door. An unearthly sound resounded through the halls, before the door was finally opened by the frizzy haired scientist.  
"Ahh my old friends" Prof. Spooky said, "I haven't seen you in ages. Come in, come in."  
The kids walked into the house, which hadn't changed all that much since the last time they visited.  
"So what can I do for you kids this time?" Prof. Spooky asked, "Another giant monster wreaking havoc? No, I suppose I would have heard about that."  
"Um actually doctor, my pal Chuckie was bitten by something in the park yesterday" Tommy explained, "we think it was a werewolf , because he's been acting really weird ever since."  
"Werewolf eh?" Prof. Spooky asked, "I didn't think they lived around these parts."  
Tommy produced the hair sample from his pocket, "this is some of the hair that he's been growing since the bite" Tommy said.  
Prof. Spooky quickly grabbed the specimen and placed it under a nearby microscope. He adjusted the knob and looked at repeatedly.  
"No question, this is definitely wolf hair" Dr. Spooky replied.  
"We already knew that!" Susie said, "Is there anything we can do to change him back?"  
"Do you have any silver bullets?" Dr. Spooky asked.  
NO!"  
"Okay, I think there may be another less painful way to help your friend. Let me see." The professor went over to a large bookshelf and began searching all the tomes. "Ah, here we are" he said, "'Monsters of the World'. I knew I still had a copy left."   
He skimmed through the book, "let's see, ghosts, vampires, witches...ah, here we are, werewolves." He began to scan the section carefully.  
"What's he doing?" Phil asked.   
"Reading, I guess" Tommy replied.  
"A-ha," Pr. Spooky exclaimed, slamming the book shut, "well, I have good news. I can cure your friend. However, I will need some DNA from the original werewolf that bit him."  
"But we don't even know where it is" Phil complained.  
"Well you have to find it before tonight" Prof. Spooky said, "according to my research, tonight your friend will transform into a werewolf and attack those he loves the most. So unless you've got them locked up somewhere, I'd suggest moving out."  
"I hate to complain, but how exactly are we going to catch this thing?" Lil asked, "It's not like a dog."  
"Well, most werewolves are active at night" Prof. Spooky explained, "because they're humans during the day. Although this hair makes me believe we might be dealing with a special case, a being that remains a wolf all the time. Although that would make calling it a werewolf kind of useless..."  
"Is there a point to this?" Susie asked.  
"Sorry, I lost track of time there" Prof. Spooky said, "anyway, let me equip you with this." He reached into a drawer on his workbench and pulled out what looked like a flashlight.  
"A flashlight? I have one of those at home" Phil said.  
"This isn't an ordinary flashlight" Prof. Spooky replied, "I modified it to be a stun gun. Just point it a target, push the button and they'll be out for at least a half hour. It should help you immobilize the wolf long enough to get a saliva sample."  
"You mean we actually have to get its spit?" Lil asked.  
"I know it seems disgusting, but it's the most potent DNA source" Prof. Spooky explained, "with it, I could concoct a solution to your friend's ailment."  
"Thanks for the help Prof. Spooky" Tommy said, taking the flashlight.   
"Always happy to help" Prof. Spooky replied, "and don't be a stranger, come and visit some time, even if you don't need my help."  
"We'll try dude" Dil said, before the kids took their leave.

At the Finster household...

"What got into you, Chuckie?" asked Chas in disbelief. Earlier today, he and Kira got a phone call from Pangborn about Chuckie's behavior. Chuckie is in a chair listening to his dad while Kimi and Kira watched from nearby. Kira looked stern while Kimi is worried. "You have been acting weird ever since you got out of the hospital. Is there anything wrong?"  
"There's nothing wrong, dad!" snapped Chuckie. "I...I just got hungry, that's all."  
"And it's not just that, but the other things that happened at school that you done. If there's anything wrong, at least tell us."  
"There's nothing wrong!"  
Kira sighed.  
"Chuckie-san, there's something wrong but you won't tell us. And this trouble at school confirms. Now you are not allowed to leave the house until you come out with it. Now...go to your room for now." Kira said.  
Chuckie growled with a wolf like attitude then went upstairs.  
"Kimi, is there anything wrong with Chuckie?" asked Chas in concerned.  
Kimi is worried, and not about Chuckie right now. She is concerned that her parents will make her tell her that there's a possibility that Chuckie may be turned into a werewolf and there's a possibility Alan Matthews is behind them. She can't say because her parents will dismissed it as a story and makes things worst.  
"I...I am not sure. But I am worried about him." Kimi said.  
"I'm sure when Chuckie comes out with it, he will tell us, little one." Kira said with a smile.  
Soon the doorbell rang. Kimi goes to answer it. Angelica is there with her stuff, the usual 13 year old stuff. Kimi looks in disbelief.  
"Angelica, this is a party, not a moving trip." Kimi chuckled.  
"Hey, blame me for being so 13." Angelica snapped. Then she looks concerned. "How's Chuckie? Is he okay?"  
"He's fine. Mom sent him to his room. Why?"  
Angelica struggles for a bit. Then Chas appeared.  
"Ah, Angelica. Good to see you. Come on in!" Chas said. Luckily, Kimi told her parents about the party and, since Kimi promises to be responsible, allows her to have it. It will helped support Susie and Lil's story.  
"Thanks." Angelica said bringing her stuff in. Kimi notices that Angelica also brought her Cynthia with her. Kimi smirked but thought better of reminding Angelica. She knew it will end up making a comeback with Kimi watching the Dummi Bears. Angelica spoke up again. "So is Lil and Susie here yet?"  
"No." Kimi said, making sure that her parents is out of hearing range. They went with Tommy, Phil, and Dil to talk to Professor Spooky. Hopefully he can come up with a cure to Chuckie's problem."  
"Oh, I hope he does." Angelica sighs sadly. Then she goes back to her attitude look again. "You didn't hear that, okay?"  
"Okay." Kimi said, rolling her eyes. "When Susie and Lil get here, things will get interesting, I'd say.

While the other girls searched for activities to do at the party, the rest of the gang headed to the park.  
"This is not how I expected my night was going to go" Tommy said.  
"Relax bro, we got that stun gun thing Prof. Spooky gave us" Dil said, "one zap of that thing, and boom, problem solved."  
"Unless we get bitten" Susie added, "then we'll have two werewolves on our hands."  
"Could we not talk about werewolves?" Phil asked, "I'm creep out enough as it is."  
"Speak for yourself" Dil replied, "This is a great opportunity for me to meet a real live werewolf! This is almost as exciting as that alien landing that turned out to be a trick."  
"Dil, we're not going to try and communicate with it" Tommy said, "we just need some saliva and then we're out of here."  
"What about the wolf?" Susie asked, "we just can't leave it here to attack other people."  
"Maybe Prof. Spooky can do something with it" Tommy said, "just keep an eye out for it and shout if you see it."  
Suddenly the kids heard some nearby voices.  
"Who the heck would be out here now?" Tommy asked.  
"We better get rid of them" Phil said, "we don't want them getting attacked by the wolf."  
"Good idea" Tommy replied.  
The crew approached the voices and saw four men, armed with nets and a gun, standing there.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Tommy asked.  
"Um...we're not looking for a wolf, if that's what you're thinking" one of the men said.  
"We never mentioned a wolf" Susie replied.   
"Then obviously we are not looking for one, kid I've never seen in my life" the man replied.  
"Oh for the love of..." one of the other men said. He grabbed one of the nets from his associate and tossed it over the gang.  
"Hey, what's going on here," Tommy shouted.  
"Sorry Pickles, but I'm pretty sure you and your pals were looking for the Werewuff, and we can't have you finding it before we do" the man explained.  
"I should have guessed. You're Alan's goons aren't you?" Tommy asked.  
"Give the kid a gold star" Tiger-tron replied.   
"Man, even when Alan's on vacation, we can't get rid of him" Phil complained.  
"What's Alan's plan this time?" Susie asked, "turn us all into werewolves?"  
"Beats the heck out of me" Tiger-tron said, "the boss had this 'Werewuff', as you punks used to refer to it in your adolescent days, made up a long time ago, but I don't know what he was gonna use it for. Then, two days ago, the thing escapes on us."  
"Now we've got to recapture it or the boss is gonna be really angry" Killer Boppo added.  
"But what luck that you brats were looking for the thing too" Tiger-tron said, "Now, when the boss finds out that we destroyed his arch-enemies, he'll be so happy!"  
"You aren't going to get away with this!" Tommy shouted.  
"Whatever you say, net boy" Killer Boppo replied, "but since you're so interested in the Werewuff, once we find it, we'll bring it back here for a nice snack of annoying punks."  
"We're so evil" Tippy added.  
"Tharg also proud of evil gloating" MetalTharg said.  
The four henchmen laughed as they headed off into the park in search of the creature. The gang struggled in the net they had thrown over them.   
"Great, now what do we do?" Phil asked, "if we don't find the werewolf before those idiots, Chuckie will become one forever and we'll be it's dinner."  
"If only we had something to escape from the net" Lil said.  
"Wait a minute, I think we do" Susie said, "if I can get into my purse, I can get my nail file and cut us out of here!"  
"Then hurry Susie" Tommy said, "I don't know how much time we have left!"

At the Finster household...

"Geez, how long does it take for Carmichael and the other Deville to get ready?" asked Angelica bored.  
"They probably got delayed. In the meantime, why don't we do something?" asked Kimi.  
"Like what?"  
"Uh...Truth Or Dare?"  
"We only have two people."  
"No reason not to start. I'd go first. Angelica, Truth or Dare?" asked Kimi with a hidden smirk.  
Angelica sighs in annoyance but decides to play anyway.  
"Okay, Truth." Angelica said.  
"What do you really think about Chuckie?"  
Angelica blushed a bit again.  
"Uh, well, he's a nerd, that's it. And he's four eyes...and uh...that's about it?"  
Kimi rolled her eyes. "Come on, that can't be the whole truth."  
"Oh, okay. He's a good kid. Despite being a coward and a nerd sometimes, he's an okay guy. He helps out whenever he can and well...okay, sometimes I get a funny feeling whenever he is around other girls."  
"Other than you."  
Angelica chuckled nervously. "Not that I'm jealous or anything," She straighten up. "Okay, my turn. Truth or Dare?"  
Kimi laughs a bit. "Dare!"  
Angelica smirked evilly. "Okay, I dare you to tell me the most cutest Dummi Bears episode you ever watch!"  
"Oh, you're good."

"There, got it!" Susie said as she finally got her nail file out of her purse. She then begins the progress of cutting the net she and her friends are in.  
"We better hurry up. Not just because Alan's goons or the Werewuff may show up any time, but Angelica may get suspicious of why we really have the party at Kimi's!" insisted Lil.  
Within seconds, they got free.  
"Man, that is one good nail file you got there! Any chance..." Dil begin to speak but Tommy interrupted him.  
"No, Dil. You can't use it to let zoo animals out of their cages!" Tommy said.  
"Aw, man."  
"Come on, let's find the Werewuff and helped Chuckie." Susie said.  
Suddenly Phil looked shaken up.  
"I don't think we'd go searching far." Phil said trembling.  
"Why?"  
"Because we just found it!"  
The gang look and see a growling, drooling Werewuff coming over a nearby hill...and he lips his chows hungrily as he looked at Tommy's group.

Chuckie is upstairs in his room at the Finster home. He groaned and turned in his sleep. He begins to wake up and growls.

As a full moon is out, the "party" resumes at the Finster home. Suddenly, the lights went out in the house and soon it is dark inside.  
"Oh, this is great!" groaned Angelica.  
"What happened?" exclaimed Kimi.  
"Not to worry, kids. We just have a blackout." Kira called from somewhere in the darkness.  
Light appeared. It is light from Chas's flashlight.  
"We'd have to go downstairs and change the fuses." Chas said. "We shouldn't be down there long."  
Chas and Kira then went to the basement door and went into the basement itself. But as they went in, the door is suddenly close by itself. While the Finster adults didn't think about it, something did close the door. And it growls hungrily as it approached where Kimi and Angelica is at...

Back at the park…

"Quick Tommy, use the stun thing on it!" Phil shouted.  
Tommy fumbled around, looking for the flashlight/stun gun.  
"Man, why does it have to be so dark?" he asked.  
The Werewuff, seeing his opportunity, pounced into the air.  
"Scramble," Tommy shouted.  
The kids went their separate ways. After seeing them split up, the creature made his way after Dil.  
"All right, the Werewuff's chasing me!" Dil said, "If he wasn't going to rip me apart, I'd be happier."  
Tommy turned around to make sure the creature wasn't following him, and saw it was chasing Dil.  
"Hang on Dil, I'm coming to save you!" Tommy said, running back in the direction he saw his brother going. As he ran, he tripped over something.  
"Ow! What the heck?" he exclaimed. He picked up the object and discovered it was the flashlight he was looking for earlier.  
"Now we're talking" he said, before heading off after the creature.

At that moment, the Werewuff had Dil trapped in a tree.  
"Nice Werewuff, good Werewuff" Dil said, "would you like a nice bone. Or maybe a stick?"  
The creature growled and clawed at the tree.  
"Now just take it easy" Dil said, "I might fall out of the tree. Oh wait, that might be your plan."   
"Hey furr face!"  
The Werewuff turned around to see Tommy standing nearby.  
"Leave my brother alone" he said, "if you want to eat somebody, eat me!"  
The Werewuff looked up in the tree towards Dil, then turned and ran towards Tommy.  
"Bro, run for it," Dil shouted.  
But Tommy stood his ground. As the Werewuff advanced on him and got ready to pounce, Tommy pulled out the flashlight.  
"I only get one shot at this" he said, aiming carefully. The Werewuff charged forward, a mass of angry claws and teeth.  
ZAP!  
The stun gun worked. The Werewuff fell to the ground, unconscious. Dil took the opportunity to climb down from the tree.  
"That was awesome bro!" Dil said, "you totally faced down a savage werewolf to save me."  
"Yeah, well imagine what would have happened if I had picked up the wrong flashlight" Tommy said, "now get a sample of the creature's saliva, I'll see if I can find the others."  
"We'd better hurry bro" Dil said, "it looks like it's a full moon, and you know what the doc said about the full moon."  
"Oh man, Chuckie!" Tommy exclaimed, "and Angelica and Kimi are still back at the house!"  
"Relax bro, Kimi knows how to take care of herself" Dil said, "although to be fair, she's only studied how to take out muggers and thieves, and not half human half wolf creatures. But I'm sure she'll do fine."  
"She's going to have to" Tommy said, "because I don't know how long this is going to take."

Back at the Finster house, Angelica was sulking about the blackout.  
"This whole party is lame" Angelica said, "We've only played one party game, and now the powers out. I'm out of here."  
"No, don't leave yet" Kimi said, "things will really get good when Susie and Lil get here."  
"And how long is that gonna take?" Angelica asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of waiting for those two. If you see Susie later, tell her this party sucked."  
"Wait, you can't go!" Kimi said.  
"What is wrong with you Finster?" Angelica asked, "Why do you want me to stay so badly? I think there's something going on here you're not telling me."  
"Okay" Kimi said, "the truth is..."   
She barely had a chance to finish when both girls heard a noise outside their door.  
"What was that?" Angelica asked.   
"I'll find out" Kimi said, making her way over the door. Suddenly, the door flung open by itself. A mysterious figure stood there, unmoving.  
"Ch-chuckie, is that you?" Kimi asked.  
The now feral Chuckie growled at his sister and jumped into the room.  
The two girls screamed and ran from the run, the werewolf of Chuckie in pursuit.  
"Quick, we've got to get out of here!" Kimi said.  
"What the heck happened to your brother?" Angelica asked.  
"Just run, I'll explain later" Kimi said.

Back in the park…

"Okay, next time, we won't let Ultimate Tippy lead." complained Killer Boppo, as he and the other three still looked for the Werewuff.  
"And we're going to be in trouble from both Alan and MegaRobosnail if we don't find the creature soon." agreed Tiger-tron.  
"Hey, look what MetalTharg sees!" MetalTharg said pointing.  
The three looked and sure enough, they find Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Susie, no longer in the net, near the Werewuff which is down for the count. Dil seems to be putting some of its saliva in a bag.  
"Okay, now we got the DNA, we better make the next few things quick. Dil, you, Phil, Lil, and I will go back to Professor Spooky's house to get the cure. Susie, I want you to get to the Finster household to keep Chuckie from hurting Kimi and Angelica." Tommy said.  
"Right, and guys, make sure you don't take too long or Chuckie the Werewolf will seriously hurt Chuckie!" Susie insisted.  
"Right on!" Dil nodded.  
Now the two groups, Susie heading to the Finster household, and Tommy, Phil, Dil, and Lil going back to Spooky's with the DNA, head their separate ways. Once they are gone, the four minions went to secure the unconscious Werewuff.  
"You hear that? The Werewuff has bitten the Finster kid!" said Ultimate Tippy.  
"Right, now we got two of these things. And if the boss finds out about the other one..." said Killer Boppo.  
"MetalTharg thinks that boss will not like finding out we made some new goofs!" concluded MetalTharg.  
"Then we may as well get the Chuckie Werewuff. Besides, the boss may use him as a blackmail tool or something." said Tiger-tron as he put the Werewuff capturing net over the Werewuff, securing it. "Ultimate Tippy, you and MetalTharg take the Werewuff back to the lair! Killer Boppo, come with me. Our job isn't done for tonight."

Returning to Spooky's lab...

"So I see you got me the DNA." Spooky said impressed as Tommy, Dil, Phil, and Lil came in, carrying the Werewuff's saliva.  
"Yeah, but we better hurry. The moon is out and Chuckie is hurt Kimi and Angelica!" Lil said.  
"Right," Spooky said, taking the bad with the saliva. "This is going to take time..."  
"Then don't waste it!" said the kids at once.  
"Geez, pushy."

Back at the Finster household...

The girls run from Chuckie the Werewolf as fast as they can. They managed to elude him by running into Kimi's room and locking the door.  
"What is wrong with Chuckie?" Angelica said trembling.  
"Well, remember the creature that attacked you and Chuckie the other night?" Kimi said.  
"Yeah?"  
"It was a werewolf like creature. And now Chuckie is being turned into one." Kimi paused to think. "But that doesn't mean his humanity is gone! We could get through him!"  
"I don't think he'd listened, Kimi." Angelica told her.  
"We got to try. If I don't succeed, then you'd have to"  
"Me?"  
Kimi nodded. "Look, if you liked him, and I know you do, you helped him." Angelica hesitates for a second. "Do you like him?"  
"I...I am not sure. The truth is, I have feelings I don't understand. I feel like..." Angelica said hesitating.  
"Like what?"  
"Kissing him."  
"So you do love him?" Kimi asked.  
"Y...Yes." Angelica said nodding. "I know I used to bully him when we were kids, but as we grew, I begin to like him and never much bully him. I do get jealous whenever he is around Samantha, Nicole, and those other girls he like because I wanted to be around him. I never understood the true reason why, until now. I...I loved him."  
Kimi nodded, but suddenly the door begins to be pounding rapidly. Suddenly the door came down and in crawled Chuckie the Werewolf, who growls at the two girls: one who is his sister and the one who loves him, viciously.

"Chuckie, you don't want to do this" Kimi said, "I'm your sister. I know part of you is still human. Try and remember!"  
The werewolf paused, as though it was racking its brains, trying to recall the name of this girl.  
"Now's your chance Angelica" Kimi said, "tell him how you feel about him."  
"And have him rip me apart? Are you crazy!" Angelica asked, "I'll wait till he's back to normal, thank you very much."  
"Come on Angelica, maybe you can get through to him."  
Angelica sighed. "All right" she said, "Chuckie, if you're in there, I want you to listen to me. I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and I've decided that...see the thing is...it's kind of...I love you okay! I, Angelica Pickles, love you, Chuckie Finster."   
The werewolf stopped in his tracks. His mind was trying to process this information.  
"I know I was always mean to you when we were kids. Heck, I've continued to be mean to you to this day. But as we grew up, I guess I realized what a cool guy you are. You're so nice, and always thinking of others, which is totally the opposite of me. And there's a lot of other stuff about you I like too, that I can't put into words. So come on Chuckie, fight the hold that furry wolf has on you and remember who you are."  
The werewolf Chuckie began to writhe on the floor, as though his two personalities were struggling for control.  
"What the heck is wrong with him?" Angelica asked.  
"I think he's trying to get control" Kimi said, "let's get out of here in case his wolf side surfaces."  
The two girls ran down the stairs and headed to the door.  
"We're going to leave him in the house?" Angelica asked.  
"For now" Kimi said, "right now, we need to get help from the neighbors. We can't handle this thing alone."  
Kimi opened the door and found a familiar form standing there.  
"Susie?" she asked.  
"In the flesh, girlfriend" Susie replied, "lemme guess, Chuckie went all wolf on ya?"  
"No duh!" Angelica replied, "you've got to help us, he's not going to stay distracted for long!"  
"Not to worry" Susie said, "I've got a little device, compliments of our old pal Dr. Spooky, that will put Chuckie out of commission for awhile."  
"That's good to know" Kimi said, "oh, by the way, Angelica finally told Chuckie she loved him. I'm not sure he heard though, since he's a wolf."  
"That's great!" Susie said, "and I'd love to hear the details later, but right now, we've got a werewolf to take care of."  
"Where's Pickles and the rest of you guys?" Angelica asked.  
"They're at Prof. Spooky's lab getting the antidote" Susie explained "they'll be here as soon as they can. Now let's go, we need to subdue Chuckie before he causes any more problems."

Back at Prof. Spooky's lab, the wild-haired scientist had just finished his experiment.  
"Eureka! I've done it!" he exclaimed, holding up a beaker of bluish liquid. "All you have to do is get your friend to drink this, or use a dart, whatever method you prefer, and he should return to normal."  
"Thanks for all your help Prof. Spooky" Tommy said.  
"Don't mention it, you kids are the only ones who use my inventions" the doc said, "now don't forget, your friend has to take that before tomorrow morning. If he doesn't, he shall remain a werewolf, forever!" A bolt of lightning crashed behind him, to add spooky atmosphere to his words. "Dil!"   
"Sorry doc, but this lightning generating machine is awesome" Dil replied, "Can I have it?"  
"No" Prof. Spooky said, "now go, and good luck kids."  
"Thanks Prof. S" Phil said.  
"They're such nice kids" Prof. Spooky replied, "Oh well, back to my new time machine" he said, tinkering with a mechanical device.

Meanwhile…

"MetalTharg don't like heavy job." mumbled MetalTharg as he and Ultimate Tippy is currently bringing the Werewuff back to the lair.  
"When this is over, we are asking for a big vacation." said Ultimate Tippy.  
"But MetalTharg thought we were on vacation all of the time."  
"Oh yeah," Ultimate Tippy then realized something: the net is lighter. "Hey, did the Werewuff lose weight or something?"  
The two looked and to their shock, the net is torn open. The Werewuff has escaped once more.  
"Oy. We got to get better nets for these things." groaned Ultimate Tippy.

Back at the Finster home again...

"So you finally told Chuckie you loved him, right?" Susie asked Angelica as the three girls head to Kimi's room.  
"Yeah, I guess. But what am I going to do now? This may effect my social status." said Angelica worried.  
"Angelica, you loved him so you shouldn't worry about your 'social status', right?"  
"Oh, I guess so. And come to think of it, when this is over hopefully, I want him to remain the same he is."  
"Can't believe I lived long enough for you to say that." joked Kimi.  
But before the girls could get a step into Kimi's room, a net appeared out of nowhere and covers the both of them.  
"What the...oh great, not again!" groaned Susie.  
"What again?" asked Angelica.  
"Us again!" joked Killer Boppo as it appeared.  
"Geez, don't we get enough of Alan's work for one night?" groaned Kimi.  
"Okay, first off, this whole thing isn't the boss's son's work, and second, we'd leave once we get the creature." Tiger-tron said.  
"Chuckie?" asked Angelica then she looked in horror. "No! You can't have him!"  
"We will have him! If the boss finds out there's another one like the Werewuff out all because of our stupidity, we will be in trouble! But we'd fixed that once we get the red-haired Finster." Tiger-tron smirked as he armed his stun gun. "Killer Boppo, watch the girls. This shouldn't take too long."  
Killer Boppo didn't say a word as he backs away, looking scared. Tiger-tron looked puzzled at this.  
"Okay, what's with you?"  
Tiger-tron hears a growl behind him. He slowly turns and sees Chuckie the werewolf growling angrily at him. Tiger-tron yelped and begins to aim his stun gun, but Chuckie knocks it away with one swipe. Soon Tiger-tron finds himself backing away.  
"Hey, hey. We want no trouble." said Tiger-tron.  
Chuckie roared and the minions run away, down the stairs, out the door, and into the night.  
"Chuckie?" asked Kimi surprised.  
Chuckie then turned to the captive girls. They are nervous at first...but then Chuckie proceeds in ripping the net with his claws, releasing them.  
"Chuckie, is that you?" asked Angelica, petting Chuckie on the head.  
Susie chuckled. "Looks like you have reached him. Now you're his girl."  
"Well, I don't want Chuckie to remain a wolf! Pickles and his pals better get their butts here with the antidote soon!" said Angelica annoyed.  
Chuckie then licked Angelica on the face, making her yelled a bit. Kimi and Susie just stand back and laughed. Suddenly, the lights came back on.  
"Uh oh. Mom and dad got the lights back on. We better hide Chuckie or dad will call the animal control." Kimi said worried.  
The girls managed to get Chuckie back into his room and locking it before heading back downstairs to greet their parents as they came out of the basement.  
"Sorry, it took so long. There are so many fuses in there." Chas apologized. "What's going on? I thought I heard screaming up here."  
"Oh...Susie arrived and we were telling ghost stories." Angelica lied.  
"Didn't I hear growling a while ago?" asked Kira puzzled.  
"That was me." Susie chuckled as she growls a bit.  
"Oh, well, keep it down a notch." Chas said. "I am going to bed. I'm getting tired."  
"I think I'd helped you, Chas." Kira said as she went with her husband to their bedroom.

Meanwhile...

"Man, I hoped Chuckie didn't hurt anyone yet." mumbled Tommy as he and the others arrived on the street where they all lived at with the antidote.  
"And I hoped Angelica finally admitted that she loved Chuckie." Lil smirked a bit.  
"Man, if Chuckie and Angelica gets together, who is left?" asked Phil.  
"Heck if I know, but hopefully there will be a girl for me." Dil said.  
"Who will tolerate you, I may not want to know." mumbled Lil. Suddenly growling noises is heard. "Dil, tell me that was you."  
"Oh...I wish."  
The kids turned and sure enough, the Werewuff has found them again.  
"The Werewuff is up again!" yelled Tommy. "Run!"  
The kids run with the Werewuff chasing them.

Back inside the Finster household...

"Where is Tommy? I hope whatever attacked Chuckie didn't get him or the others." Kimi said as she looked out the window in worry.  
"I am sure Pickles is okay. He can look after himself." Angelica said, not worried.  
"Angelica, he is your cousin, so show some worry." Susie told her best friend.  
"I can! Just give me a..."  
Kimi gasped. "I see Tommy and the guys! And something is attacking them!"  
"Okay, worry's over!" exclaimed Angelica as she, Susie, and Kimi runs outside.

Outside, the kids finds themselves cornered by the Werewuff.  
"Man, what a bad time to leave the flashlight stun gun back at Spooky's." groaned Phil.  
"And what a bad time to end our lives too." agreed Lil.  
The Werewuff advanced but a rock hits him.  
"Stay away from Tommy, you bad dog!" yelled Kimi as she picks up another rock.  
"Watch it, Kimi. That's the same creature that attacked me and Chuckie." said Angelica in worry.  
"Worse than that, it's a Werewuff." Susie mentioned. "You know, what we called back in our babies or kids days."  
"Oh you have to remind me," groaned Tommy.  
Kimi throws another rock at the Werewuff. It was enough to anger the beast into charging Kimi. Kimi gasped as she realized she may have gone too far.  
"Move it, Finster!" yelled Angelica as she pushed Kimi out of the way. But her action results in the Werewuff knocking her down, pinning her. Angelica groaned as the Werewuff growled at her.  
"Angelica, are you hurt?" asked Lil.  
"Eeew! This Werewuff has bad breath." groaned Angelica.  
"She's okay."  
The Werewuff raises its paw about to strike...but suddenly, from out of nowhere, Chuckie appeared and knocked the Werewuff off of Angelica. Now the Werewuff is in a big tussle with Chuckie.  
"Chuckie?" asked Angelica as she got up.  
"Didn't we locked him up?" asked Kimi in surprised.  
"Hey, nothing is going to stop true love, even for a werewolf." said Chuckie.  
"I knew it. Chuckie and Angelica liked each other...though this probably isn't what they have in mind." chuckled Dil.  
"Shut up, Dil." Tommy said.

The kids could only stand around and watch as the two hairy beings battled each other.  
"We have to do something" Tommy said, "or Chuckie's gonna get torn apart by that hairy freak."   
"Susie, do you still have that stun gun?" Kimi asked.   
"Yeah, but it's only got one charge left" Susie replied, "If I miss and hit Chuckie, we're all in big trouble."   
"How can you not tell which one is Chuckie?" Angelica asked "he's the one with the...his fur is obviously...good point."

In the fracas, the Werewuff clawed at Chuckie's shoulder. He yelped in pain, before retaliating with a bite to the creature's tail. That didn't make the Werewuff happy, and he lunged again, but was quickly felled by a shot from Chuckie.  
"Susie, you need to shoot one of them" Lil said.  
"Well how do we figure out which one is Chuckie?" Susie asked.  
"Easy" Kimi said, 'hey Chuckie."  
The werewolf that was Chuckie perked up his head and looked at the kids. Unfortunately, that left him open to a pounce by the real Werewuff, who got him on his back and prepared to finish the job.  
"I hope this works" Susie said, clutching the flashlight tightly. She clicked the switch.   
With a flash of blinding light, the stun found its mark and the Werewuff lay atop Chuckie's chest, unconscious.  
"Whew, that was a close one" Susie said.  
"Come on, we need to get Chuck back to normal before the full moon disappears" Tommy said.  
"Let's get him to his room" Kimi said, "but quietly, our parents are sleeping."  
"Come on boy" Dil said, leading the Werewuff Chuckie into the house as though he were nothing more than a domesticated dog.  
"What do we do about the other Werewuff?" Phil asked.  
"Maybe we should take it to Prof. Spooky" Tommy said, "He might have a use for it. For now, we'll just leave it here. It's not going anywhere." 

The kids made their way to Chuckie's room, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Chas and Kira. Once they were inside and the door was locked, Tommy pulled the antidote from his pants.  
"Okay Chuckie, drink this and you'll be back to your old self in no time" Tommy said. He took the tube and poured the liquid down the Werewuff's mouth. Instantly, a transformation took place.  
The Werewuff stood on its hind legs, like a normal person. Bit by bit, the fur began to disappear. The paws disappeared and were transformed into hands and feet. The muzzle shrunk down into a normal mouth. The ears retracted into the head. When things were finished, where there had once been a wolf stood Chuckie Finster, clad in nothing but his boxers.  
"Ooh, being a wolf takes a lot out of you" he said, rubbing his head.  
All of his friends quickly gathered around him and gave him a hug.  
"Glad to see you're back to normal" Tommy said.  
"Yeah, I didn't know how I was going to explain having a wolf for a brother to mom and dad" Kimi added.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I could really use some sleep after this whole ordeal" Chuckie said.  
"Sure buddy, we'll talk about this at school tomorrow" Tommy said, "we should be getting home too, before our parents start to worry."   
Everyone left the room, except for Kimi, and made their way down the stairs. Kimi looked over at her brother. "It's good to have you back bro" she said, giving him a tiny peck on the forehead. 

Outside, the unconscious Werewuff was found by a pair of rather despicable individuals.  
"How do you like that?" Tippy asked. "Those dumb kids took out the Werewuff for us. Now all we have to do is take it back to the hideout and no one will know anything."  
"What about Chuckie boy?" MetalTharg asked.  
"We'll just leave out that little detail" Tippy said, "what the boss doesn't know, can't hurt us, after all."   
"No lose wolf this time" MetalTharg said, as he lugged the wolf away.  
"It's not in a net this time" Tippy explained, "so if you lose it, I can't be blamed."  
"Tharg no like your logic" the large gorilla said as they walked off into the night.

The next day...

The kids returned to school the next day. Chuckie has calms down now that he has been cured and is normal again (much to the relief of the other students and school staff). The former Rugrats begin to talk during break time.  
"Man, I never thought I would turn into a Werewuff again." remarked Chuckie. "That is the one thing I avoided since that Halloween a while ago."  
"Chuckie, I told you. I was playing a mean joke." Angelica sighed in annoyance.  
"I wondered what happened to the Werewuff. It disappeared when we came out. I hope it still isn't on the loose." said Kimi concerned.  
"Don't worry. Next time, we'd be ready." Susie said assuring her friend. "Besides, we still got the stun gun Spooky has given us."  
"Well, even if Alan didn't planned it or not, at least he didn't succeed." said Tommy.  
"You mean he didn't succeed when he didn't succeed?" asked Dil confused.  
Lil explained and took Dil aside. "Come on, me and Phil will explain to you." Lil took a look at her brother who is picking his nose. "Well, me mostly."  
Lil leaves with Dil and Phil to try to explain things to Dil. Chuckie looks at Angelica and begins to blush. Susie notices and smirks.  
"I think these two want to be alone." Susie said as she nods to Tommy and Kimi.  
"Come on, Tommy. I think we should be alone too." Kimi said winking at her boyfriend.  
Tommy blushed and leaves with Kimi, Susie following. Chuckie and Angelica are the only ones alone.  
"So, uh, I'm glad you're okay, I guess." Angelica said blushing.  
"Me too." Chuckie paused then speak again. "Say Angelica, did you mean what you said?"  
"About what?"  
"About that I am a cool guy and you...loved me."  
Angelica blushed then speaks again.  
"Yeah, I meant it. I may be mean to you while we were kids, but now that I think about it, I regretted even doing it." Angelica admitted.  
Chuckie blushed and speaks next.  
"Wow, so does that mean we're...uh, dating?"  
"Well, we got to keep this a secret. I still need my popular girl status intact. But...we can go out if you liked." Angelica said with a smile.  
"Well, I guess so." Chuckie smirked. "Oh and Angelica?"  
Before Angelica could respond, Chuckie embraced Angelica and kisses her. Angelica is surprised, but embraced and kissed Chuckie right back, ignoring the braces. Luckily, no one was watching (or interested) so they are avoided the embarrassment. Soon, they reluctantly parted.  
"I love you too." Chuckie said, finishing.  
"You know, for a geek, you are a good kisser." Angelica said blushing.  
And so, another couple is born. But the question is, who's next?

Back in Alan Matthews's lair...

MegaRobosnail bring some medium steaks to the prison cells in the lair.  
"I am sick and tired of doing those idiots' work for them!" complained MegaRobosnail. "But at least this job is simple. Dinner time, boy!"  
MegaRobosnail throws the steaks in a prison cell and leaves. Noises of growling and chewing are heard as the Werewuff, locked inside the prison cell, chowed down on its meal. It howled a big howl that echos throughout the lair as it does so...

The End

Cast list  
Nancy Cartwright: Chuckie Finster  
Cheryl Chase: Angelica Pickles  
Jim Cummings: Werewuff  
E.G. Daily: Tommy Pickles  
Dionne Quan: Kimi Watanabe Finster  
Kath Soucie: Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille  
Cree Summer: Susie Carmichael  
Tara Strong: Dil Pickles  
Rob Paulsen: Tiger-tron  
Jeff Glen Bennett: Killer Boppo  
Maurice LaMarche: Bumblebee  
Michael Bell: MetalTharg, Chas Finster  
Frank Welker: MegaRobosnail, Long Arms  
Tress MacNeille: Ultimate Fiend  
Danny Mann: Ultimate Tippy  
Wally Wingert: Beaver Jerk  
Julia Kato: Kira Watanabe Finster  
Clancy Brown: Vice Principal Pangborn  
Charlie Adler: Professor Spooky


End file.
